In the JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2003-125367A, there is introduced an instance of a multi-media communication terminal capable of performing multi-media communications by ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector) Recommendations H.263, retained to be indispensable in the multi-media communication terminal standard 3G-324 of 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) as an picture encoding system, MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group)-4, internationally standardized by the ISO (International Organization of Standardization)/IEC (International Electrotechnical Commission), AMR, retained to be indispensable in the 3G-324 as a speech encoding system, or by ITU-T Recommendations G723.1 etc.
[Patent Document 1]
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2003-125367A